The Attack of the Theme Songs!
by Teehee Tummytums
Summary: These are just a whole bunch of songs that made me think of specific characters and parts of the Maximum Ride series. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FANFICTION! please enjoy and review! leave any suggestions!
1. Fang

Fang

Comatose

By Skillet

I hate feeling like this

I'm so tired of trying to fight this

I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you

Tell me you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize

I'm slowly losing you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I hate living without you

Dead wrong to ever doubt you

But my demons lay in waiting

Tempting me away

Oh, how I adore you

Oh, how I thirst for you

Oh, how I need you

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Breathing life, waking up

My eyes open up

Comatose

I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore you

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I thirst for you

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore you

The way you make me feel

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

Smile

By Uncle Craker

You're better than the rest

I'm lucky just to linger in your light

Cooler than the flip side

Of my pillow, that's right

Completley unaware

Nothing can compare to where

You send me, lets me know that it's okay

Yeah, it's okay

And the moments where my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone

Somehow you come along just like

A flower pokin' thorough the sidewalk crack

And just like that

You steal away the rain, and just like that

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you

'Cause every time that I get around you

I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed

Sing like bird, dizzy in my head

Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe

Shine like gold, buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh, you make me smile

(Oh, you make me smile)

Oh, you make me smile


	2. Max

**Max**

**Move Along by All American Rejects**

Go ahead and waste you days with thinking

When you fall everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your…

Hands are shaken cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along; move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along; move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a life when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deveiving

All the pain held in your…

Hands are shaken cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along; move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along; move along just to make it through

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong , we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong we move along

(Along) along (along) along (along) along (along

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along; move along like I know you do.

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along

Just to make it through

When all you got to keep it strong

Move along; move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along; move along just to make it through

[2x:]

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

[Simultaneously]


	3. Nudge

**Nudge**

**Umbrella by Rihanna (featuring Jay-Z)**

Yeah, Rihanna

Good Girl Gone Bad

Take three, action

No clouds in my storms

Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame

Comin' down like the Dow Jones

When the clouds come, we gone

We Roc-A-Fellas

We fly higher than weather

And she flies it better

You know me, in anticipation for precipitation

Stack chi[s for the rainy day

Jay, Rain Man is back with Little Miss Sunshine

Rihanna, where you at?

You had my heart and we'nn never be worlds apart

Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my start

Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'ma stick it out into the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my Umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay ay, ay ay)

These fancy things will never come in between

You're part of my entity, here for infinity

When thte war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard, together we'll men your heart

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'ma stick it out into the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my Umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay ay, ay ay)

You can run into my arms

It's okay, don't be alarmed, come into me

There's no distance in between our love

So go and let the rain pur

I'll be all you need and more

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath, I'ma stick it out into the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my umbrella

You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my Umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella, ay ay ay ay, ay ay)

It's raining, raining

Ooh baby, it's raining, raining

Baby come into me, come into me

Come into me

It's raining, raining

Ooh baby, it's raining, raining

You can always come here to me

Come into me

It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain

Come into me, come into me

It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain

Come into me, come into me


	4. Jeb

**Jeb**

**Viva la Vida by Coldplay**

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the Kign"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

for my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world


	5. Iggy

A/N: Ok, so any of you guys can leave comments for any songs that you think and I will add them. After I get through all of the characters, I'm thinking about adding more! Oh and I had a lot of trouble with this one because Iggy isn't in love so that eliminates A LOT! And I picked the song 'In Color' because the line 'you should have seen it in color'. I know it's a country song. Just bear with me.

**Iggy**

**In Color by Jamie Johnson**

I said, grandpa what's this picture here?

It's all black and white, it ain't real clear

Is that you there? He said yeah, I was 11

Times were tough back in '35

That's me and uncle Joe just trying to survive

A cotton farm in the Great Depression

If it looks like we were scared to death

Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other

You should've seen it in color

Oh and this one here was taken over seas

In the middle of hell in 1943

In the winter time, you can almost see my breath

That was my tail gunner, ole Johnny Magee

He was a high school teacher from New Orleans

And he had my back right through the day we left

If it looks like we were scared to death

Like a couple of kids trying to save each other

You should've seen it in color

A picture's worth a thousand word

But you can't what those shades of gray keep covered

You should've seen it in color

This one is my favorite one

This is me and Grandma in the summer sun

All dressed up, the day we said our vows

You can't tell here, btu it was hot that June

And that rose was red and her eyes were blue

And just look at that smile, I was so proud

That's the story of my life, right there in black and white

And if it looks like we were scared to death

Like a couple of kids trying to save each other

You should've seen it in color

A pictures worth a thousand words

But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered

You should have seen it in color

You should have seen it in color

Yeah, a pictures worth a thousand words

But you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered

You should have seen it in color

A/N: I now it sucks. Does it? Any suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW! I am really desperate right now.


	6. Gazzy

Gazzy

Baby in the Bath Cartoon Song (from You Tube)

By username laurenwhitnall

Splish splash, I was takin' a bath

'long about a Saturday night.

A rub dub, just fartin' in the tub

Thinking everything was all right.

Well, mom started screaming,

I wondered what for

I thought I only farted

But I did something more

And then a splish splash

I left something in the bath

Well, how was I supposed to know

There was more than fartin' going on?

There was a splishing and a splashing

Pootin' with a tootin'

Gruntin' and a dumpin'

Yeah! (fart)

Bing Bang, I saw the whole thang

Floating by my little rubber duck

Flip flop, just spinnin' like a top.

I thought my mom might up chuck

It was brown and round

Like a Baby Ruth

Good golly, said Mommy

That's some smelly poo.

A well a, splish splash,

She yanked me out of the bath

Amd went and put my potty pants on.

There was a splishing and a splashing

Pootin' with a tootin'

Gruntin' and a dumpin'

YEAH! (fart)


	7. Lissa

Lissa

Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

By Trace Adkins

Turn it up some

Alright boys, this is her favorite song

You know that right?

So, if we play it good and loud

She might get up and dance again

Oh, she put her beer down

Here she comes, here she comes

Left left, left right left

Whoo

Hustlers shootin' eight ball

Throwin' darts at the wall

Feelin' dang near 10 feet tall

Here she comes, Lord help us all

Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend

Done slapped him outta his chair

Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault

It's so hard not to stare

At that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it going on like Donkey Kong

And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There oughta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get those britches on?

That honkey tonk badonkadonk

Now honey, you can't blame her

For what her mama gave her

It ain't right to hate her

For working that money-maker

Band shuts down at two

But we're hanging out 'til three

We'd hate to see her go

But love to watch her leave

At that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it going on like Donkey Kong

And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There oughta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get those britches on?

That honkey tonk badonkadonk

Oh, that's what I'm talking about right there, honey

We don't care about the drinkin'

Barely listen to the band

Our hands, they start a shakin'

When she gets the urge to dance

Drivin' everybody crazy

You think you fell in love

Boys, you better keep your distance

You can look, but you can't touch

At that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

Got it going on like Donkey Kong

And ooo wee, shut my mouth, slap your grandma

There oughta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone

Lord have mercy, how'd she even get those britches on?

That honkey tonk badonkadonk

At that honky tonk badonkadonk

Keepin' perfect rhythm

Make ya wanna swing along

(That honky tonk badonkadonk)

That's it right there boys, that's why we do what we do

It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory

(That honky tonk badonkadonk)

It ain't for the free whiskey, it's for the badonkadonk

(That honky tonk badonkadonk)


	8. Ari

Ari

Monster

By Skillet

The secret side of me I never let you see

I keep it caged, but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I can't just hold it

I'm scratching the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake, and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged, but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster


	9. author's note

**A/N: Ok so I wanted to thank Alice Moon Child, 108DegreesIsHawt(HEY BEST BUUDEH!), mebeemy, Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister, and Justin Iggy's imaginary son () for their awesome reviews and suggestions! Sorry if it takes me a long time to write the lyrics, I have to write out all of the lyrics, and I do have a life. But I REALLY REALLY need some suggestions! I am having trouble thinking of some for Angel the evil little six-year-old that appears angelic. Oh and there is no song 'I'm watching you' by The Police. Later, I am also going to do songs for certain moments in the series. So there is a whole bunch more coming up. And sorry about the author's note I just really needed to ask. THANK YOU!**

**A/N #2: I am also rewriting a few chapters so you may want to reread a few. **

**A/N#3: I am using the metrolyrics website to get the lyrics but I can't copy and paste, so yeah!**


	10. Angel finally!

**Angel**

**Concrete Angel by Martina McBride**

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask

It's hard ot see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometime she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wing and she flies to a place

Where she's loved, concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wing and she flies to a place

Where she's loved, concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wing and she flies to a place

Where she's loved, concrete angel

**A/N: I know this song is super sad, it just reminds me of Angel a lot! I didn't get that many suggestions for her so I just wen though all the songs on my iTunes library (which is 488 items) and found this one so. REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS! I WILL BE UPDATING PRACTICALLY ALL THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAVE FOUND SO MANY MORE SONGS!**


	11. FAX! PART 1

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long is no excuse except life, and being lazy. SO, to make up for it im giving you guys one of the longest chapters in history (well my history anyways)!

_**ALL**_** OF THE SONGS THAT REMIND ME OF FAX! AND I HAVE OVER 500 SONGS ON ITUNES SO, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?** Good, because I'm not! ;)

Just By Being You by Steel Magnolia

Lets run away where nothing stands

Between me and you

Let's find a place somewhere a little closer to a dream

And call it a home

Where there's no right and there's no wrong

And we can be all alone

And I'll take off my halo if you take off your wings

You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint

You'll always be my angel no matter what you do

Cause you take me to heaven just by being you

Tell me a secret; tell me things that no one else should know

Even in your weakness, baby

Drop your guard, just let it go

Until everything explodes and you don't have to feel ashamed baby,

Just say my name

And I'll take off my halo if you take off your wings

You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint

You'll always be my angel no matter what you do

Cause you take me to heaven just by being you

When I see you standing there you know it all becomes so clear

The way you look, the way you touch

I need the way you lift me up

This will never feel complete until there's nothing in between

And we have broke down every wall

Baby, baby, baby, lets just fall

And I'll take off my halo if you take off your wings

You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint

You'll always be my angel no matter what you do

Cause you take me to heaven just by being you

Let's run away

Let's run away

**Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift)**

I remember what you wore on that first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember the look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes, the way you say

The way you make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's ok

I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on that first day

You came into my life and I thought, hey

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, oh

I can't live without you

'Cause baby, two

Is better than one

There's so much time

Tio figure out the rest of my life

But I figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one

**Walls by All Time Low**

Hey there it's good to see you again

It never felt right calling this just friends

I'm happy if you're happy with yourself

Take off your shirt your shoes

Those skinny jeans I bought for you

We're diving in there's nothing else to lose

I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself

I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else

Could you ever mean half as much to me as you do now

Together we'll move on just don't turn around

Let the walls break down

I used to wear you like a ball and chain

I'd run and hide at the call of my name

It was obvious you were too much for me

Oblivious I was young and horny

In retrospect I wouldn't do it again

Stop talking **** to every one of your friends

I'm not the same boy you knew back then

'Cause I wanna break down these walls I built around myself

I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else

Could ever mean half as much as you do now

Together we'll move on just don't turn around

Let the walls break

I can't breathe my body's shaking

You got away with the way you take me

'Cause you break me down

You know you break me down

I'm gonna break down these wall I built around myself

I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else

Could ever mean half as much as you do now

Together we'll move on just don't turn around

Let the walls break down

I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself

Let the walls break down

I'm gonna break down these walls

'Cause you break me down

'Cause you break me down, 'cause you break me down

Let the walls break down

**Last of the American Girls by GreenDay**

She puts her make-up on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland

She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand

She's paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction

She's one of a kind, well she's last of the American girls

She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter

She is riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass

She's on a hunger strike for the ones who don't make it for dinner

She makes enough to survive for a holiday of the working class

She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated

She won't co-operate, well she's last of the American girls

She plays her vinyl records, singing songs on the eve of destruction

She's a sucker for all of the criminals breaking the laws

She'll come in first for the destruction of Western civilization

She's an endless war, she's a hero for the lost cause

Like a hurricane in the heart of devastation

She's a natural disaster she's the last of the American girls

She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland

She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand

She will come in first for the end of Western civilization

She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls

**Just Let Go by Mae**

We've got all night to make it all right

Would you take a walk with me

I'll give you all I got, just spare me you're time

And I promise you won't want to leave

Are you

Are you falling for me

This time

We'll find what we both need

There's an old oak tree

We can swing and sway

We'll lock arms and legs

You're so far away

When I look at you

You're so far away

I'm so far away

Oh if you could just let go

Wet your eyes with me just fo r a while

I'll take you out of harm's way

And like these branches that shelter the rain

We can lay here in our own shade

Are you

Are you falling for me

Just watch

The two of us will see

There's an old oak tree

We can swing and sway

Lock arms and legs

You're so far away

When I look at you

You're so far away

I'm so far away

There's so much that I could give to you

Just say you eant me to

I know these roots could break the ground

And in the meantime our leaves will turn

But rest assured we'll through anything

Are you

Are you falling for me

Like I

Oh I'm falling for you

There's an old oak tree

We can swing and sway

We'll lock arms and legs

You're so far away

It's just you and me

We can get away

We can get away

You're so far away

In this lover's play

We are happy here

Oh in every way

Oh and then we just let go

Just let go

Just let go

Just let go

Just let go

**Kids in Love by Mayday Parade**

I look back to the one and only summertime

When my girl was the envy of every friend of mine

She slept safely in my arms\

We were young and invincible

Closed lips, she never was one to kiss and tell

Those trips in the summer never went so well

Young love is such dumb love

Call it what you want, it was still enough

And you're still out of my reach

And you're still all the things I want in my life

How could I ask you to leave me

And we were just kids in love

The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from

The first kiss stole the breath from my lips

Why did the last one tear us apart

Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol

We'd walk down the beach counting every star

Our hearts beat inside our chests

Leaving us gasping for every breath

Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair

Was so contagious in the air

So satisfying and I'm still smiling

And you're still out of my reach

And you're still all of the things that I want in my life

How could I ask you to leave me

And we were just kids in love

The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from

The first kiss stole the breath from my lips

Why did the last one tear us apart

We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces

We're at an all time low, how do we get it back

We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces

We're falling down can we pick up the pieces

And we were just kids in love

The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from

The first kiss stole the breath from my lips

Why did the last one tear us

And we were just kids in love

The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from

The first kiss stole the breath from my lips

Why did the last one tear us apart

And we were just kids in love

The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from

The first kiss stole the breath from my lips

Why did the last one tear us apart

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched it

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I swore to myself that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you are leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof that it's not a dream ohou are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh and I'm on my way to believing

**How Sweet It Is (to Be Loved By You) by James Taylor**

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

I needed the shelter of someone's arms

There you were

I needed someone to understand my ups and downs

There you were

With sweet love and devotion

Deeply touching my emotion

I want to stop, and thank you baby

I want to stop, and thank you baby

Yes I do

How sweet it is to be loved by you

Feels so fine

How sweet it is to be loved by you

I close my eyes at night

Wonderin' where would I be without you in my life

Everything I did was just a bore

Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before

But you brighten up for me all of my days

With a love so sweet in many ways

An' I wanna stop, and thank you, baby

I just wanna stop, and thank you,baby

Ohh yes

How sweet it is to be loved by you

It's just like sugar sometime

How sweet it is to be loved by you

Whoa yeah

You were better to me than I was myself

For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else

I wanna stop, and thank you, baby

I just wanna stop, and thank you baby

Oh yes

How sweet it is to be loved by you

How sweet it is to be loved by you

Whoa now

How sweet it is to be loved by you

It's like jelly babe, oh yeah

How sweet it is to be loved by you

Just like honey the bee babe

Yeah now

How sweet it is to be loved by you

(Na na na)

How sweet it is to be loved by you

**Happy Together by the Turtles **

Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love

And hold her tight, so happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody

But you for all my life

When you're with me, baby

The skies will be blue for all me life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody

But you for all my life

When you'er with me, baby

The skies will be blue for all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

Me and you and you and me

No matter how thye tossed the dice, it had to be

The only one for me is you and you for me

So happy together

So happy togher

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

So happy together

So happy together

**I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes by Deirks Bemtley**

Girl I've been waitin on this long hard day to get over

So I can rest my head right here on your shoulder

I just wanna lay here and feel you breathe

Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat

And see where it leads...

We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes

And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight

All I need is only you and me alone tonight

I wanna make you close your eyes...oh yeah...

You can make me work for it girl if you want to

Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom

And if you need a little bit of help from me

Babe there's not a button that I can't reach

Let's see where it leads

We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes

And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight

All I need is only you and me alone tonight

I wanna make you close your eyes

I wanna take you somewhere...out there

'Til the world fades out of sight

We're wide awake but girl I wannna make you close your eyes

And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight...just hold me tight

All I need is only me an you alone tonight

Yeah...I wanna make you close your eyes...oh

Girl...I wanna make you close your eyes

**I Run to You by Lady Antebellum**

I run form hate, I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists, but I run too late

I run my life or is it running me, run form my past

I run too fast or too slow it seems

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster so I run to you I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you

We run on fumes your life and mine

Like the sands of time slippin' right on through

And our loves the only truth

That's why I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster, so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you

Whoa oh I run to you

This world keeps spinning faster

Into a new disaster, so I run to you, I run to you baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you

I run to you yeah

...

**Ok so this is like 16 pages so Ima split it up, I'm gonna do a few chapters before part 2, so keep your eye out!**

**Teehee Tummytums**


	12. Bonus song!

**Since I haven't updated in forever, I thought that I'd give you guys a bonus song! Theres gonna be a continuation of this chapter, because this is just like an extra song (yeah like you need another song after that chapter)**

This could be like the ultimate description of Max form a savillion's POV

**Hero by Skillet**

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not a superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me form the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step form the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live antoher day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save me now

A hero will save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight fot what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time


	13. Angel 2

**I'm really lazy right now so instead of updating Angel's I am just going to make a part 2!**

**So here you go, the second song for Angel (not the book)!**

**Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift**

You're little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

You're little eyes flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in turn on your favorite night light

To you everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I had honey

If you could stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever gorw up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies

And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off

At 14 there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out someday

And call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block

Remember that she's getting older too

And don't lose the way that you dance around

In your PJ's getting ready for school

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to

Just try ot never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounds like when you're dad gets home

Remember the footstep, remember the words said

And all you're little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have

Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment

In a big city they just dropped me off

It's so much colder than I thought it would be

So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up

I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

Could still be little

Oh I don't wanna grow up , wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

And even though you want to

Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Never grow up

Just never grow up

**Leave any suggestions for songs you want to see or any moments in the book!**

**Teehee Tummytums!**


	14. Voice

**So I just realized that I haven't made a chapter for the Voice, so I think this might work! Leave any suggestions!**

You're Not Alone by Saosin

It's just like him

To wander off in the Evergreen Park

Slowly searching for any sign of the ones he used to love

He says he's got nothing left to live for

And this time I'll think you know

You're not alone

There is more to this I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

She's just like him

Spoiled rotten and confused by the lies she's been fed

And she's searching for no one, but herself

The eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy

That she is held

And this time I think you'll know

That you're not alone

There's more to this I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

You're not alone

There is more to this I know

You can make it out

There is more to know

We're not alone

There is more to this I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

So tell me

You're not alone

There is more to this I know

You can make it out

You will live to tell

Live to tell

You're not alone

There is more to this I know

You can make it out

You will to tell

You are not alone

You're not

You're not

**So I had to play this one by ear, so sorry if there's any mistakes, the website I use didn't have it, and neither did my app so I had to pause it after every line. Thanks for reading! You guys don't know how much that meant to me!**


	15. FangDylan

**Hello! I know it's been a while. My only excuse is life, but currently I am working on some more chapters for this (such as the ending of fang, and the flovk theme song). So I thought that I would give you this one! **

**Depending on who you like better, this could be from Dylan to Max or Fang to Max. Whatever you prefer. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of these songs :)**

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold

And breaks through my soul

And I know, I'll find deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you. I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you send me to heaven

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

* * *

**This is such a beautiful song. I highly recommend it :)**

**Oh! And there's a special contest next chapter!**

**I won't but the title or author, and you guys have to guess what it is in the review! Anyone who guessed right gets to pick a song for anyone or any moment in the Maximum Ride Series and I will type it up no matter what! **

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Bye!**


	16. CONTEST SONG!

**So here's the mystery song! Just as a refresher if you guess the ****title AND artist****right in your review, I will PM you and you can choose a song for any character/moment in the series, no matter what! Get ready!**

**PS This song is hard to explain, it can pertain to Max, Angel. Maya/Max 2, or the whole flock. You can decide who or what it's to.**

* * *

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

* * *

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

**Remember title and artist for the contest.**

**Bonus! If you can guess the album too, then you get to pick 3 songs! Good luck!**

**PS sorry for the misplacement of the line break :(**


End file.
